In my Place
by DaughterofPoseidon34
Summary: Kidnapping AU! Percy and Annabeth hate eachother but will harsh Circumstances change that? Percabeth. I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth P.O.V._

"Cough, Hottie staring at you 12:00, cough." Piper said, putting her hand in front of her mouth to make it look more convincing. It didn't work. I rolled my eyes.

"If it's you know who, I will punch you." I said glaring at Piper.

"Okayyyy." She said awkwardly. "Then you'd better _not_ look." I rolled my eyes but let a small smile peek through.

"You know he's not even that hot." I said. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Are you blind?" she asked dramatically. "I mean I know you guys hate each others guts, but _come on._ " She sighed dreamily as she looked over my shoulder at the named boy.  
"I mean… he's no Jason Grace but damn." She bit her lip before turning back to me. "He is a fine male specimen." I laughed at her ridiculousness. "And he is coming this way!" she added quickly.  
I gasped as I felt his arm around my waist.

"Talking about me, are we Chase?" he leaned close to me. I scoffed and shoved him away.

"You wish, Jackson." I said condescendingly. He grinned at me before turning to Piper and nodding.

"Piper." He said.

"Hi Percy." She greeted.

"Jason says hello."

"He does?" Piper asked twirling some hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous or flustered. Percy nodded before once again turning to me. I had my back against my locker but that didn't stop me from pressing farther against it when he put one of his hands by my head and leaned so far forward that I could feel his breath on my cheek. He look at me with his green eyes and I felt like I was drowning.

"Annabeth…" he whispered and for just a second I believed him. Then he dropped the act and smirked at my expression. "See you in Chemistry." I shook my head and shoved at his chest until he finally retreated. I turned back to Piper, knowing my cheeks were tinted pink because of the close proximity.

"Not a word." I pointed a figure at her. She just grinned and stuck her tongue out before following me as I walked to class.  
"So Jason…" I started after awhile. Piper immediately blushed.

"We're just friends." I raised an eyebrow. She scoffed. "Oh please, you and Percy are practically married already." My eyes widened as I looked at her. "It's true."

"That is _so_ not true." I said.

"That is so true." Thalia said as she caught up to us and started walking next to Piper.

"Right?" Piper said. "At their wedding the colors should be like a sea green and grey to match their eyes."

"OMG yes and Percy's tie would be green and Annabeth would have a green sash." Thalia said.

"Oh! Annabeth would have a, not exactly princess dress but it would be pretty and flowy and her train would be long and-"

"Lace!" Thalia yelled.

"Lace!" Piper agreed.

"Stop!" I put my hands on my ears. "What the hades, you guys!"

"Hey, don't hate the player hate the game, honey." Thalia said.

"The _Love Game_!" Piper added.

"Why am I even friends with you people?"

"Beats me." Piper shrugged and Thalia laughed.

"You guys are crazy." I said as we walked into our first class.

"Psychotic." Piper corrected.

"Agreed." I sat down. The class, which was Math, dragged on as we reviewed things and did a few simple problems. The rest of the classes dragged on as well until it was time for the class I'd been dreading the most.

Chemistry.

Ugh. Chemistry.  
Not that Chemistry was so bad, I actually had a great teacher. It was just in this particular class, not only did I have it with the devil's spawn , I sat next to him.

Mrs. Jones thought he could learn from me since I was a straight A student and he got mostly C's and D's. Unfortunately Mrs. Jones was not aware of the ongoing feud between Percy and I. Thus she thought it was a good solution and it would've been with anyone else.

Literally _anyone._

Hell I would've taken Leo Valdez or one of the Stolls over him. And dare I say it I would even take the queen B herself, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (No pun intended) But as luck would have it… I got Percy.

Which _sucked_ if you couldn't tell.

I hesitantly made my way to my seat, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the stool next to it was still empty. I sat down and opened my books to the right page and started on the homework when I heard the stool next to me screech against the floor as it was pulled out from under the table.

Percy grunted as he plopped down on the chair.

"Hi." He said.

I ignored him.

"Okay." He said. "Nice talking to you." I took a deep breath before scribbling some more answers in my notebook. I was about to move on to the next question when my notebook was ripped out from under me.

"Jackson!" I said. "Give it back!"

"It's alive!" he yelled and the rest of the class laughed as he imitated _Dr. Frankenstein_. I stood up impatiently. Percy stood as well. I tried reaching for it but Percy was easily a head taller than me and he laughed as I tried jumping. Finally I jumped high enough and grabbed it but Percy's grip was like iron. He pulled on the notebook slightly causing me to stumble forward and crash into his chest. He had been leaning down slightly so now our noses were brushing. Percy's smile faded slightly and he swallowed. I took this distraction to stomp on his foot and rip the notebook out of his grasp. There were snickers coming from the class as Percy rubbed his neck and blushed slightly. I smirked as I turned to sit back down. Just before I touched the stool though, it was push out from under me. The desks in this particular classroom were close together and that's what the idiot didn't think of when he brutally pushed my stool away. As I was falling I saw Jackson's smirk before the back of my head hit the desk behind me and his smirk disappeared. He cursed and quickly caught me before I hit the ground too.

"Annabeth!" he said frantically. I blinked a few times, trying to stay awake but my head hurt and all I really wanted to do was sleep. Slowly the edges around my vision darkened and the last thing I saw was Percy yelling something over his shoulder and looking back down at me with a scared look in his eyes.

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!  
** _ **Sora Loves Rain:**_ **I take it that you like the story…? You'll see how they get kidnapped soon and thanks so much for your review!**

 _ **Kirlial:**_ **Thank you** _ **so much**_ **for the tips! They really (hopefully) help with the chapter. As for the teasing with Thalia and Piper, my friends (and mom and sisters) tease me about liking this one boy. I don't, but they also talk about weddings and stuff and I feel like Thalia and Piper's teasing is sarcastic to begin with because why would they actually plan a wedding? But I do see where you're coming from and I'll try and work on that.**

 _ **PTXLover015:**_ **Thanks!**

~o0o~

I remember little snippets of the trip to the nurses office.

Percy calling something over his shoulder before scooping me up in his arms.  
Percy yelling at people to move as he carried me through the halls.  
Piper at my side saying something to Percy.  
Piper whispering something in my ear that I couldn't catch.

Then I woke up.

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned.

Piper was next to me in a second. "She's awake!"

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Well," Piper chuckled awkwardly. "Percy may or may not have shoved your chair out of the way before you could sit, causing you to fall and hit the table behind you and black out."

"Okay…" I said. "Where are we?"

"Oh!" Piper said. "The nurses office. Percy had to go talk to Mr. D after he dropped you off here and made sure you were okay. I bet he's gonna get suspended or something."

"No." I said. "Coach Hedge will make sure he only gets detention. They need him on the swim team."

"Well let's just hope his punishment isn't too bad." The nurse, Ms. Martha, said.

"Not like I would mind if he got suspended or better yet _expelled_." I mumbled swinging my legs over the small bed I was laying on.

Ms. Martha shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You have a minor concussion but nothing serious. You can go back to class." I nodded in thanks before following Piper out of her office and back into the hall.

"Well," Piper started. "At least you missed Chemistry and English."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. "Because I'd much rather have a concussion than Chemistry and English."

Piper laughed. "I would take twenty concussions to have Jason carry me to the nurses office."

"Yeah but Jason didn't carry me did he?"

"No." Piper grinned.

"Well then." I said.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't like it when he scooped you into his arms and carried you to the nurses office and-"

"Piper." I cut her off. "I don't even remember."

She rolled her eyes. "De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, Annabeth."

"Whatever." I said. Out of the corner in my eye I saw Piper grinning. Then she started blushing. I looked up and saw Jason running towards us.

"Piper, Annabeth! Thank the Gods!" he said.

Piper looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Jason looked over his shoulder before speaking in a rushed tone. "I was at my locker by the front doors when these guys came in with guns and…" he kneeled over and took a few deep breaths.  
"I ran as fast as could, trying to find you." It sounded like he was addressing both of us but I knew he was speaking to Piper.

Speaking of Piper, she looked absolutely terrified. "What are we going to do?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer when a voice on the intercom cut him off. It was Mr. Brunner, our Greek teacher.  
 _"Students, there are three men with guns walking around the school. If you are in a classroom lock the doors and windows. If you are in the halls take cover immediately.  
This is not a drill. I repeat this is not-!"_

The voice was cut off with a grunt and someone else started speaking. I panicked as they spoke. "Guys! We have to help."

"Annabeth," Jason said. "We can't."

"We can't just leave Mr. Brunner in there all by himself! He could be hurt!" I whisper-yelled.

"Annabeth." Piper said frantically.

"You guys go." I said. "Go to the bathroom and lock the door. I'll be fine."

"Annabeth…" Piper said again. I gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you soon okay?" I asked. She nodded and I watched as Jason took her hand and they ran away. I took a deep breath before heading to where I knew the intercom was. When I got there I saw Mr. Brunner on the ground. He was knocked out but breathing. Then I looked up at who was speaking. It was a man. He looked about forty to fifty years-old. He had a grease stained shirt and only then did I hear what he was saying.

"Percy Jackson." He spoke into the intercom. "You took everything from me. Now I will take everything from you. Starting…" he paused. "With your girlfriend." I scrunched my eyebrows together. Percy didn't have a girlfriend. The man continued.  
"Your one true love. Your day, your night, your flower." He paused again. "Your _Wise Girl."_ I felt goosebumps all over my arms. How did he-  
"Hello Ms. Chase." The man turned around.

It was him.

It was Gabe.

Percy's ex-step father. The man who beat Percy and his Mother until they finally had enough and sent him to jail. It was him.

I gasped and stumbled backwards, bumping into someone else. It was another man and he held me in a choke hold with his gun pointed at my temple. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Ms. Chase." He said, still speaking into the intercom so everyone could hear. "It's been a while, hasn't it? That's right Percy. Ms. Chase has joined the party. Anything you want to say to Mr. Jackson?"

I took as deep a breath as I could manage. "Run Percy!"

Gabe chuckled before slapping me hard against my cheek. I cried out as my head twisted in the hold the other man had on me. "Tick tock, Jackson." He said. "Time's running out."

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know I'm updating a lot but I'm really bored and at the moment pissed at my sister because she is just horrible and ugh.**

 **My mom reads my stories so I'm probably going to get my computer taken away or something but whatever. (Sorry mom)**

 _ **clo7615:**_ **Thank you so much and I hope you like Chapter 3!**

~o0o~

"Annabeth Chase." Gabe said as he walked towards me. "You are quiet beautiful. Percy is a lucky man." He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head. I growled which was the only thing I could manage because my mouth was taped shut.

Five minutes ago when Gabe had told Percy he'd caught me, he ordered the other man, who's name I learned was Jake, to tie me to a chair. Mr. Brunner was still knocked out on the floor.  
Percy hadn't shown up yet and although I hated him with a burning passion, part of me hoped he wasn't going to attempt to save me. Another part of me hoped he would.

"But," Gabe continued. "If he lets you go he is quiet stupid as well." He leaned forward and I moved my head away from him and grimaced. He reeked of alcohol and smoke. Gabe chuckled as he moved to sit at the desk in the corner of the room. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a long sharp knife. My eyes widened as I frantically started looking for an escape, though I knew it was impossible.

"Don't worry Ms. Chase. Percy will come and try to take out Jake and I and he might succeed in stunning us, but what he failed to think of is that there is a third man waiting for him." Gabe started to sharpen the knife. He continued to talk but I was no longer listening. My brain was working overtime trying to think of _someway_ to _maybe_ escape.  
Jake was standing by the door, facing me. Gabe, now with his back towards me, was still talking and spewing threats. I looked from Gabe back to Jake, but when I looked at Jake there was someone behind him.

 _Percy_.

The idiot came. He saw me and held a finger to his mouth.  
 _Be quiet._  
I tried pleading with my eyes.  
 _Don't. There's someone else._  
He didn't get it. He was holding a skateboard and he lifted it high above his head before slamming it on Jake's head. Jake grunted and fell to the ground. The floor boards shook and my chair tipped. Gabe heard the commotion and turned around just in time to get a face full of wood. I crashed to the ground on my side, still tied to the chair. Percy raced over to me and gently took the ducktape off of my face.

"Percy run!" I immediately said. "There's someone else! There were three, run!"

"Annabeth calm down." He said. "There's no one else."

"Yes there is." Someone said from behind Percy. I hadn't even seen him. He had a cloth in his hand. He grabbed Percy from behind and pressed it against his face.

 _Chloroform,_ I thought as the light in Percy's eyes dimmed. He tried to fight back but he couldn't and slowly his eyes closed.

When he was sure that Percy was knocked out he turned to me. "Your turn."

~o0o~

Have you ever woken up in complete darkness? You open your eyes but everything is just dark. You can't see and you just get this sense of panic?

I had that.

I woke up in complete darkness and my head was killing me. I tried to move my hands and legs but they were chained to something. When I moved the chains rattled and the ground was cold. I shivered.

A million thoughts ran through my head like, _Where am I?_ _What happened?_ and once I heard chains rattling on the other side of the room, _Who's there?_

"Who's there?" I said voicing my thoughts. Someone groaned in response. I knew that groan. I've heard it many times from when I punched him in the gut to when I made snarky comments.  
"Jackson?"

"Huh? Who's there? Where am I?" he asked. "Am I blind?"

"No, idiot." I said.

"Annabeth?"

"The one and only." I said as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could faintly see Percy's silhouette. His hands, as well as mine, were chained above his head. He was leaning against the wall and he slowly sat up. The question popped out before I could stop it.

"Why'd you come for me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just run. You hate me."

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, I know we don't always get along," I scoffed. "But I don't _hate you_. I mean I don't like you either but I don't hate you. And did you really think I'd let Smelly Gabe take you? I'm not as arrogant as you make me out to be."

"Well you make yourself out to be _pretty_ arrogant…" I said.

"Yeah well that's not the point." He said quickly.

I rolled my eyes before another question popped into my head. "Why did he call me your one true love?"

"Um…" Percy started but was cut off by the door opening. I winced as a bright light hit my face. I heard someone walk down some steps, I guessed we were in some sort of basement. I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust. When they did, Gabe Ugliano was standing in the middle of the room. I'd never met Gabe before, but I'd heard stories.  
Percy glared daggers at Gabe but he just grinned back. He was missing teeth.

"Percy! My beloved son!" he said. Percy spit at his feet and Gabe's smile disappeared. "Fine. If you want to be that way." In two long strides Gabe was standing in front of me. He kneeled in front of me and unlocked my chains before pulling me to my feet.  
"Jake!" he yelled. Jake came bounding the stairs. "Please escort Ms. Chase to our _special_ room, while I take Mr. Jackson to the viewing room."

Jake obliged and after a few minutes we entered an empty room with only a chair in the middle. The chair was facing a wall of glass where I saw Percy and Gabe. I was led to the chair and restrained by belts. I could only move my head and fingers. I could see Percy and Gabe talking, but could only hear mumbling. Then Gabe spoke up.

"Thank you Jake, you may exit the room." He said.  
"Ms. Chase, I heard you had a small fear of spiders."

My eyes widened and Percy started screaming. "Don't Gabe, don't! She didn't do anything!"

"Have fun, Ms. Chase." He said before slamming his hand on a red button. A slot in the ceiling opened and a million black spiders crawled out. I screamed and thrashed around until the first spider crawled on my hand. I bawled my hands into fists and my body went rigid. I couldn't move. I watched the spider slowly crawl up my arm. Tears were streaming down my face as I clamped my mouth shut. I only looked away from the spider when I heard Percy calling me.

"Annabeth," he said. "Annabeth look at me. You're fine. Look at me." And I did. I watched him until the spiders were crawling on my face and I was forced to shut my eyes. I screamed through my closed mouth and the tears never stopped streaming. Not even when the spiders disappeared and I could move again. They definitely didn't stop when Percy raced into the room and held me for what seemed like an eternity.

They didn't stop.

~o0o~

 **Hi! Sorry 'bout the ending…heehee.**

 **I was writing the thing about the spiders and just wincing and dusting invisible spiders off of my shoulders because I am absolutely and utterly** _ **terrified**_ **of them.**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon32**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! You guys and your reviews make me so happy!**

 **MarshmellowSkies:** _ **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**_

 **clo7615:** _ **Thank you! My best friend found out about me being terrified of them and now he's teasing me about it and sending me pictures and every time I scream and drop my phone. I've decided to never tell him anything ever again.**_

 **Guest:** _ **I'm glad you are curious! Enjoy!**_

 **Guest:** _ **I know I'm sorry! I'll try and update either 1 time a week or once every two weeks.**_

~o0o~

Cold.

I was cold. Not to mention exhausted.  
After that little encounter with the spiders and the whole 'Percy holding me while I cried' thing, we were thrown back into what I called our 'cell'. But this time we weren't chained to anything and we were free to walk around. I went to a corner of the cell and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them tightly.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just peachy." I mumbled.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What is my problem? Hm… well let's see, we've been _Kidnapped_ and I just got tortured… so my _problem_ is that there is no way out and we are going to die."

"Well it's not like it's my fault." Percy mumbled. I barely caught it.

"What?" I asked.

"I said it's not my fault." He said angrily.

"Oh but it's mine?!" I stood up.

"Well we wouldn't be here if you didn't go find him!"

"He came for you!"

"But he wouldn't have _caught_ me if I didn't have to save _you_!"

"I had it under control! I had a plan!"

"What were you gonna do? Batt your eyelashes and hope he was gonna let you go? Reason with him? You were caught Annabeth!"

"Well I _told_ you there was someone else but you were too dimwitted to see it! I told you to run, you idiot!"

"I wasn't just going to leave you!" he yelled.

I threw my hands up. "Gods you're insufferable."

"Thanks! I try." He replied sarcastically. I let out an exasperated sigh before returning to my previous position on the ground. I heard Percy mumble something under his breath but I was too emotionally and physically drained to ask what he said.

I stayed with my head resting on my knees for a long time, listening to Percy pace around the room. Eventually he stopped and sat down, not next to me if that's what you were thinking. More like on the other side of the room. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but it could've just been minutes. I didn't know… we had no way of telling time in there. I heard Percy stand up again but I didn't think much of it. I only looked up when the door opened and light flooded into the room. I held a hand in front of my face. Percy was now standing in the middle of the room and he quickly backed up towards me. Even when he was pissed at me he _had_ to be Mr. Hero.

Idiot.

He stood so that he was in front of me, but I could still see who was walking down the stairs.  
It was someone I'd never seen before. He walked down the stairs and then stopped.  
"Sit down against the wall." He said to Percy. Percy didn't move.

Once again may I say… idiot.

" _Sit down."_ He said more forcefully. I reached up and grabbed Percy's hand, pulling slightly. Percy squeezed my hand before letting it go and sitting down. "Don't move." The man said as he walked to the middle of the room. He had a tray in his hands. He placed it down before walking backwards to the stairs. It almost seemed as if he was…scared. I brushed it off as he closed the door and we were left in darkness again. I looked at Percy before crawling towards the tray.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a small smile when I saw what was on the tray. I turned to Percy. "They brought us food." I said breathlessly. Percy quickly stood up and walked towards me. The tray held one small loaf of bread and two plastic cups filled with water.

Percy and I both took a cup and I drained mine in five seconds flat. "You can have the bread." Percy said after we finished drinking. I snorted. "What?"

"It's cute that you think I'm just going to eat this by myself." I said. I saw Percy's cheeks turn a light pink.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Then save it for later." I broke the loaf in half and handed the bigger half to Percy.

"At least give me the smaller piece."

I shook my head and took a bite. "I already ate from it." He glared at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Annabeth." He said.

"Percy." I said in the same tone.

"You need to keep your energy up."

I scoffed. "So do you. You are a growing boy for god's sake, Percy."

"But-!"

"Nope. No buts. Now shut up so I can eat my damn bread." I said.

Percy sighed. "I can't just take the bigger half."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "What are you going to do Percy? I already ate like, half of mine." It was true. While we were arguing I had taken a few bites.

"Annabeth…"

"Dammit Percy just eat your bread!" I said. "You have to anyways because I already ate my piece." I shoved the rest of my bread in my mouth.

"You are _so stubborn._ " Percy said while _finally_ taking a bite of the bread.

"You're welcome." I swallowed the rest of my bread.

"How is it," Percy said. "That we have been kidnapped and you have the ability to create an argument about _bread_ and then _win_ the argument?"

"Well," I said. "I choose to look on the positive side of things."

Percy laughed. "You didn't seem to do that an hour ago."

"Shut up." I pushed him. He stuck his tongue out and smiled. But it quickly disappeared as the door open again and Gabe walked down the stairs.

~o0o~

 **I suck at endings I'm sorry.**

 **HAPPY FOREVER ALONE DAY or SINGLE DEPRESSING DAY or FREE CHOCOLATE DAY or VALENTINESDAY!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I was looking at the reviews fort his story and the others and I just got so thankful. Thank you all so much for reading my stories and waiting for chapters and continuing to say nice things. If you were a reader of** _ **Back to the Beginning,**_ **again I'm so sorry. I hate disappointing you guys but I'm so glad you all understand and thank you for reading** _ **In My Place.**_ **I love you guys.**

 **Sora Loves Rain:** _ **I know! Gabe is scary… Thanks for reviewing!**_

 **Clo7615:** _ **Thanks so much!**_

 **ZeynepD:** _ **I'm so glad you think so! Thank you so much for saying (or writing) that!**_

 **MarshmallowSkies:** _ **Thanks! I liked that part too ;)**_

~o0o~

Gabe lumbered down the stairs. In his hands was a bottle.  
"Is he…?" I asked.

Percy grimaced then nodded. "I think so." He scooted impossibly close to me so that our legs, hips and shoulders were touching. "Don't do or say anything to make him mad and _do not_ let him come within hitting or even touching distance." Percy whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Well." Gabe said when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Aren't you two just _adorable_." His words were slurred and his clothes disheveled. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled on it as Gabe started stumbling towards us. We slowly scooted backwards.

"Percy Jackson." Gabe said. "Always trying to sneak away." He laughed. "You can't escape me this time, boy." He pulled a black object out of the waistband of his pants. I inhaled sharply. Percy squeezed my hand.  
"Don't like guns much Ms. Chase?" he asked. "Sally was never very fond of them either. Especially not after I almost shot her and your boy Percy." In the corner of my eye I saw Percy trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. Luckily Gabe was too drunk to notice Percy fuming. Gabe took another step in our direction and Percy pulled on my hand again so that I would move behind him.

"Trying to save your Girlyfriend are you?" Gabe waved the gun around before pointing it towards us. Well, more like Percy since he was in front of me. "Get up." Percy slowly stood, pulling me with him. His other hand was up as if to show that he wasn't planning anything. I gripped his arm tightly and he squeezed my hand.

"Gabe…" he said slowly. "Please, put down the gun."

Gabe laughed and shook his head. "You ruined my life. Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you right now."

"I- I don't-" Percy started.

"That would be too quick." I cut in. Percy looked at me with an alarmed expression on his face. "He took everything you had, right? Well then a simple gunshot through the head would be too merciful, don't you think?"

Gabe pondered over it for a minute before smiling again. "You're right. I won't kill you." Percy and I sighed in relief. "But." He said. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He took another step towards us.

Percy turned to me and wrapped me in his arms but his eyes never left Gabe. Every time Gabe stepped forward Percy and I stepped back until we hit the wall.  
"Nowhere to hide now." Gabe said as he aimed the gun.

Percy turned to me fully and pulled me tightly against him. His breath was hot against my ear when he whispered, "When I say now, duck." I nodded slightly. I knew the reason he was hugging me was so that he could whisper that in my ear- but I couldn't help it when I hugged him back.  
Funny how things work out isn't it? Here I am hugging the boy I used to call my enemy and pretty much trusting him with my life. If someone told me a week ago that this would be happening I would've laughed at them and told them to go to a therapist.

I gripped the back of Percy's shirt and he pulled me impossibly closer to him. I heard the click of a safety being turned off. "Now." Percy and I ducked as the wall where we'd just stood cracked with the force of a bullet. I automatically covered my head with my arms as the excess of the bullet rained down on us. Percy grabbed my hand and we ran for the small toilet on the other side of the room, crouching when Gabe tried to shoot us. Percy pushed me down behind the toilet and crouched behind me.

"When he runs out of bullets," he said. "He'll leave." I was aware that he had moved one of his hands to my hip. His face was right next to mine.

"Are you sure?" I turned my head slightly. The smile Percy gave me was hauntingly sad.

"Pretty sure."

Gabe shot the wall above us three more times before it stopped. I heard footsteps and a door close. I looked at Percy questioningly. He moved toward the edge of the toilet and peaked around the corner.

"He's gone." Percy said standing up. He slowly walked away from the toilet but he didn't get far until a gunshot sounded and he stumbled backwards clutching his shoulder. I yelled his name and ran to his side.

"Oh my gods, Percy." I said clutching his arm.

He groaned. "Annabeth…"

"Here lay down." I helped him to the floor. His shoulder was bleeding badly and he winced when he laid down. "Alright Percy I'm going to take your shirt off now." I carefully took it off and put it to the side. The wound looked worse now that there was no fabric covering it. I looked around. I needed water. I crawled to the tray where the cups and half a loaf of uneaten bread were still laying. I sighed as I tipped the cups over. Empty. I turned around when I heard Percy mumble my name.

"Annabeth…" I rushed back to his side.

"I'm here."

"The… the toilet." He said weakly.

The toilet. I grabbed a plastic cup and ran to it. The water looked clean enough and it was my only chance. I filled the small cup with the toilet water and went back to Percy's side. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed labored.

"Percy. Percy stay with me." I said. His eyes opened again. "I need to dig the bullet out. It's gonna hurt, okay?" he nodded. I took a deep breath before sticking two fingers in his wound and trying to get the bullet. Percy cried out in pain and I winced but didn't stop until I felt the cold metal of a bullet beneath my fingers. I quickly pulled it out as Percy yelled again.

"Oh god." I said. I took the cup filled with water and drizzled some on the wound to which Percy groaned. "I am so sorry Percy." I took off the sweater I'd been wearing and tore it in pieces. I wrapped it around his shoulder as best as I could. There was a sheen of sweat on Percy's forehead.

"Annabeth…" Percy mumbled. He reached for my hand and I took it. His hand was clammy, but I didn't mind.

"I'm right here Percy."

"Annabeth… remember in kindergarten when," he paused to take a breath. "When I took your crayons? And I ruined your lego model of The Empire State?"

I put my hand against his cheek. "Percy you have a fever…"

"No. No let me finish." His breath was heavy. "I'm sorry Wise Girl." I smiled softly at the old nickname he gave me when we were little.

"I forgive you Seaweed Brain. Now go to sleep." I brushed some hair out of his eyes. He squeezed my hand weakly and I squeezed his back.  
"Go to sleep."

~o0o~

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait. I don't know about y'all but I have VACATION! If you don't… good luck with school. I don't have like summer vacation… it's only a week but it's enough.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I love you guys and… review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	6. Chapter 6

**clo7615:** _ **Thanks I will!**_

 **MarshmallowSkies:** _ **I'm very happy I made you have the feels. Thanks!**_

 **Sora Loves Rain:** _ **I know! I hope he's okay.**_

 **ZeynepD:** _ **Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision. Hope you like the chapter!**_

 **marjereid :** _ **Nice observation. Enjoy!**_

 **Kirlial:** _ **Thanks! I hope you like the chapter**_

 **Mystery Gurl:** _ **Thanks for reading! I will continue to update.**_

~o0o~

"Ow!" Percy yelped as I dabbed a rag dipped in alcohol on his wound. After Percy fell asleep someone came down and brought some rags, alcohol and a needle and thread.

"If you'd stop moving maybe it would hurt less." I said as I pushed his chest so that his back would press against the wall.

"It hurts." He whined.

"I'm not particularly enjoying this either." I put down the rag. "Time for the fun part." I had threaded the needle earlier so now all I had to do was use it.  
"You have to do your best not to move."

"I'll try." Percy grunted as he positioned himself.

"Ready?"

"Do it." He said. I took a deep breath before starting on the first suture. Percy let out a strangled cry as I pulled the thread through.

"Oh god." I mumbled.

"Keep going." Percy groaned. I nodded before starting again. Percy muffled his screams by biting on his fist and soon I came to the last suture.

"Alright Percy, one more." I said. He had tears in his eyes and one spilled over as I pulled the string through one last time. I quickly tied the thread off and placed the needle down before looking up at Percy.

"That wasn't so bad." He said through gritted teeth.

"Percy, don't pretend like it wasn't bad. It was bad." I wiped away the stray tear that stained his cheek.

"It wasn't that bad." He insisted.

"Okay." I grabbed some rags. "I need to bandage it. Lean forward a little."

"Not too tight." He said.

"Not too loose." I began wrapping his shoulder. When I pulled the fabric over the wound he groaned and grabbed one of my hands, keeping me from bandaging further. I looked at him and smirked a little.  
"Hurts doesn't it?"

"You are evil." Percy said. "Pure evil."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well then I won't bandage it and let it get infected… and I'll drink all the alcohol." I added as an afterthought.

"Hey, hey I was kidding!" Percy said. "You're so… I like your hair..?" I laughed and was suddenly aware that Percy still had my hand in his grip. I squeezed it and he quickly let go and I continued to bandage. After a long silence Percy spoke again.

"It's too quiet in here." He said.

"Don't sing-"

"I'm going to sing a song." He said. I groaned. I had heard stories from Jason about Percy's random song outbursts.  
 _"There is freedom within, there is freedom without.  
Try to catch the, something, something, paper cup."_

"You don't even know the words." I said.

"Like you do."

"It's: _Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup._ " I said.

"Whatever." He said as he continued to sing. When he got to the chorus the temptation was too large and I joined in.

" _Hey now, hey now,  
Don't dream it's over.  
Hey now, hey now,  
When the world comes in.  
They come, they come,  
To build a wall between us.  
But we know they won't win._

 _Don't let them win."_

I finished bandaging and sat back on my heels. "Wow." Percy said. "Who knew the Wise Girl could sing?"

I laughed. "Speak for yourself, Seaweed Brain. I guess you're not as tone deaf as I thought."

"You thought I was tone deaf?" he asked feigning hurt.

"You're not aloud to be good at everything." I said.

"Pff." Percy said. "Says the girl who _is_ good at everything."

"That is so not true!" I said.

"Alright." Percy said. "Name one thing you're bad at."

"Well," I said. "I am not exceptionally good at…Swimming! Swimming. I am not a good swimmer."

"You're in luck." He said. "I am an excellent swimmer."

"I'll be sure to call you when I'm drowning in the toilet." I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants.

"Sarcasm is my thing." Percy whined.

"Not anymore." I said.

I laughed as Percy pouted. Our relationship had taken a drastic change in the past few days… and maybe that wasn't so bad.

 _There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

 _Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

 _There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

 _But you'll never see the end of the road_

 _While you're traveling with me_

 _Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_

 _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_

 _They come, they come to build a wall between us_

 _We know they won't win_

 _Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

 _My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

 _In the paper today tales of war and of waste_

 _But you turn right over to the T.V. page_

 _Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_

 _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_

 _They come, they come to build a wall between us_

 _We know they won't win_

 _Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_

 _And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_

 _Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_

 _Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

 _Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_

 _Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in_

 _They come, they come to build a wall between us_

 _We know they won't win_

 _Don't let them win_

 _~Robert Michael_

~o0o~

 **I know I'm sorry. I wrote a short chapter and made it seem longer by putting a song at the end. I'm sorry.**

 **I really love this song and it will come in handy with the story**

 **I started watching** _ **The 100**_ **and I've been freaking marathoning it and I'm now at S3 E8 and extremely frustrated BECAUSE I WANT BELLARKE BUT ALL I GET IS CLEXA AND I DON'T WANT THAT!  
Don't get me wrong if I didn't ship Bellarke this much I'd prob ship Clexa but ARRRRG! (Jk I'd prob not ship Clexa)**

 **It's almost my birthday and I swear if I don't get the books I will go crazy. I heard there is some serious Bellarke in the books… I need Bellarke.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for that random rant.**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sora Loves Rain:** _ **Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**_ **Marjereid:** _ **Thank you and again I'm sorry. I got the books and they are really good.  
**_ **Guest:** _ **Yes… I already apologized for the last one and I'm doing my best.**_

 **I got glasses and tried on contact lenses… quick tip: if you have to choose between glasses and contacts, CHOOSE GLASSES! Contacts are hell. I'm not even joking** **.**

 **Alright guys… I'm listening to like legit sad piano music rn so this chapter might get a tad sad or depressing and dramatic… or not. IDK.**

~o0o~

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. He shook my shoulder. I groaned and swatted where I estimated him to be. He caught my wrist and pulled. "Annabeth wake up."

I sat up and yawned. "What?" Percy swallowed nervously and glanced in the direction of the door. I followed his gaze.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens." Gabe said. "Oh and Percy how's your shoulder?"

Percy glared harshly. I quickly stood, pulling Percy with me. "What do you want?" I asked.

Gabe smiled before motioning towards his goons. They walked towards us, each taking one. They placed our arms behind our backs and started pushing us towards the door. "Stop!" Percy yelled. "What are you doing?"

I thrashed against the arms that were holding me back. "Let us go!"'

Gabe nodded again and I gasped as I felt a bag being put over my eyes. I was pushed forward and I stumbled slightly. I yelped when I hit something hard.

 _The wall._ I thought. I felt a rope being tide around my wrists. "Let her go!" I heard Percy yell, which meant he had nothing covering his eyes. I yelped as pulled from the wall and pushed forwards again.

"Watch your step." Gabe said to me as I stumbled on the stairs. I felt as if I were playing _Marco Polo_ and the person I wanted to catch was on the top of the stairs. Except, you know, there was a bag on my head and my hands were tied. I felt myself being led through various doors and hallways. We went in, what seemed like, a million different directions and I felt dizzy.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you'll love it." Gabe said.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, having not heard anything from him in a while.

"He's right next to you." Gabe said. "We just had to tape his mouth shut. He was being a nuisance." I calmed down a bit when I felt Percy's shoulder brush against mine. I heard his muffled voice, though I didn't know what he was saying.

I took as deep of breaths as I could manage under the bag. I began feeling paranoid and scared, but could you blame me? I stumbled and nearly fell, but the man holding me caught me. I heard Percy's yelp of alarm under the tape. "I'm fine." I said to assure Percy.

"Make sure she doesn't fall again." Gabe said to the man behind me. "Wouldn't want her getting hurt now would we?" I guessed he was speaking to Percy by the way I felt him thrash against his restraints beside me. Gabe chuckled before continuing on his path to god knows where, making us follow.

I tried to make a mental map in my head of the turns we made but I lost track after: _Right, right, left, right, left, left, left._  
The place must've been massive. Finally we seemingly reached our destination. I heard a door open and I was ushered inside with Percy on my tail. I was sat down in a chair and the hood was pulled off of my head. I coughed and looked around. In the middle of the room stood a table. It had restraints for wrists and ankles, beside it stood a bucket of water and a towel. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Percy was shoved into a chair that was next to mine and the tape was ripped from his mouth. He grunted but stood up, almost immediately he was pushed back into the chair. "What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"Well," Gabe said. "I was _going_ to let you have the honor of trying out my new toy first, but it seems that you've injured yourself; but I guess you watching the ones you love in pain is sufficient enough. So… Miss Chase will be taking your place," Gabe laughed. "That rhymes."

"Don't you _dare_." Percy growled. I just sat helplessly next to him.

"Getting defensive are we, boy?" Gabe snarled. "I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

" _Try me."_ I was taken aback by the force in his voice. Percy glared daggers at Gabe but he just smiled menacingly.

"That's very brave of you Percy, but I wouldn't want you giving out on me now would I?" Percy tried to get up again.

"Percy," I said before he could fully stand. "Stop. I'll be fine."

"Seriously Annabeth? Does any of this seem fine to you?"

"No. None of this is fine." I said. "Percy, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but if it's between you and me, it's going to be me."

"No." he said. "No way in hell."

"Percy you've been shot!" I yelled. "Do you really think waterboarding won't take its toll on you?"

"It's not going to do you any good either!" he yelled.

"It will have less affect on me and you know it!"

"I… I can hold my breath longer." Percy said weakly.

"That won't matter." I said. "Besides, it's not your decision."

"I'm going to have to agree with the girl on this one." We turned our heads to the sound of Gabe's voice. "But if you want to be tortured so badly who am I to deny that from you?"

Before Percy and I could register what was happening, Gabe's goons jumped on Percy. I screamed as they threw him from his chair and he landed with a crash on the hard tiled floor. I tried standing up but Gabe just chuckled slightly and pointed his gun at me.

"Not so fast, Princess." He said. "Let's watch."

Percy had no way of covering himself, I stood helpless to the side as he was being beat senselessly. He received multiple blows to the midsection he curled up as best he could and waited.  
"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop!"

"Why would I let them do that?" Gabe said. "I'm having so much fun watching this whole thing unfold."

"Because you'll kill him!" I yelled. "Just leave him and take me, you were going to anyways."

"No," Percy groaned from the floor. "Don't."

Gabe seemed to way his choices. "I actually think that that is a great idea."

Gabe walked over to me and pulled me from my chair. He started to push me towards the table, as I passed Percy I caught his eye. He looked angry but also pleading. I shot him an apologetic look before turning back towards my destination. Gabe took the rope from my hands as I mounted the table but quickly restrained me to the table when I was laying.

"Please, make yourself comfortable Miss Chase." Gabe said. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths while I still could. I tried not to panic as the towel was placed on my face. I heard Percy yell my name once, before cold water seeped into the towel and I was forced to hold my breath.

~o0o~

 **I know. Everyone hates me I'm sorry! It's just life you know?**

 **I promise I will update next week! I have just been busy and stuff… *Wince***

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and a special shout out to everyone who reviewed! Now on with the chapter!**

~o0o~

I held my breath as I felt a slow cascade of water going up my nose. I was able to hold on for a good minute before I was forced to exhale and- as you might expect- inhale in turn. The inhalation brought the damp cloth tight against my nostrils, as if a huge, wet paw had been suddenly clamped over my face. Unable to determine whether I was breathing in or out, and flooded more with sheer panic than with mere water, I strained against the cuffs until the cloth was removed and I was able to sit upright. I doubled over and began coughing- more like hacking- until I found myself able to breathe semi- normally.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy's panicked voice and I turned to where he was being restrained. He had a pain stricken face and I noted how a bruise had started to form on his jaw.

"I'm fine." I croaked. Percy looked at me like I was crazy before trying to make his way over to me- evidently just getting pushed back down.

"Really?" Gabe asked. "Then I guess we didn't do it good enough. Let's go again."

I winced at my poor choice of words as I was pushed back into a laying position. "No." Percy said but his objections went unheard as the damp towel was placed on my head and the whole process was repeated several times. After, what I had assumed was, the fifth or sixth time Gabe finally made it stop. Immediately after the towel was removed I was pushed from the board. I managed to land on my hands when I fell and I was now on my hands and knees, trying to get all of the excess water out of my lungs. Apparently Percy was finally able to move because in a second he was beside me.

"Annabeth," he whispered and that was all it took. The tears came quick and hard and I tried to turn away so Percy wouldn't see them-which in itself was a stupid thing to do- but Percy pulled me towards him. I gripped his shirt like a life line as I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms encircled me almost immediately and he whispered soothing words in my ear. We stayed like that for as long as we could until Gabe and his men pulled us to our feet.

"I don't need to see you two being all lovey dovey to each other." He said. "Makes me sick."

We were pulled out of the door-either Gabe forgot to put a blindfold on me or he felt I didn't need it- and were forced back the way we came. There were guns pressed to our backs but Percy never let go of my hand. With my free hand I pushed the wet strands of hair from my face. I shivered as I thought of why they had gotten that way and found my feet refusing to move any further. Because of our linked hands I pulled Percy to a stop with me. I felt the gun barrel press harder into my back as I was ordered to move. Percy looked at me with a concerned expression as he asked if I was okay. I stared blankly ahead.

 _Are you okay?_ Percy's voice echoed in my head.

 _No._ I thought. _I'm not._ I tried to take a step forward but failed as I felt myself stumble. Percy caught me as I fell but gripped his shoulder quickly after with a look of pain and panic on his face. I heard Gabe say something to a guard that I didn't quiet catch before I was lifted into the air. I felt Percy reclaim my hand as he struggled to keep up with whoever was carrying me. Soon enough we reached Percy and I's newfound home. I was carried to a corner in the room and put down not so gently. I felt Percy at my side and heard footsteps retreating to the door. As soon as I heard it shut I sat up straight.

"Annabeth…?" Percy asked.

I held a finger to my mouth as I leaned towards him. His breath hitched when my fingers found the hem of his shirt. My fingers ghosted around it and I gave an annoyed sigh when I came up empty handed. I stood up and walked towards the stairs with Percy following closely behind me. I grabbed the railing and felt along the bottom of it. I did a silent cheer when I found what I was looking for. I pulled the small device from the railing and held it up for Percy to see before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"They were listening to our conversations." I said.

"Annabeth, what-"

"We need to get out." I said. "We need to escape."

"How?" Percy asked. "There are guards, with guns, everywhere."

"I don't know yet." I said. "But I'll think of something. I have to."

"Annabeth calm down," Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "You've just been tortured. We can think about this later."

"No!" I said. "Later they'll come back and they will do even worse things to us. We need to leave."

"And we will but you working yourself like this isn't gonna do either of us favors. We both know you're the smart one." Percy offered me a smile.

"But-"

"Annabeth." Percy said sternly. "You are going to sleep. You're exhausted."

"I-I can't." I said as my eyes involuntarily filled with tears. "I can't."

Percy sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to sleep?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Percy shook his head. "Just try." He said before wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'll be right beside you." I nodded before walking towards the wall and sitting down. I looked up at Percy who hadn't moved from his earlier position and silently pleaded with him. He slowly walked towards me and sat down beside me.

"Lay down." He said. I nodded again as I did what he said, using my arm as a pillow. I looked up at him and hesitated a moment before reaching my free hand out. He smiled slightly before grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back before reluctantly closing my eyes.

~o0o~  
I shot straight up startling Percy. "Are you okay?" he asked giving my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah." I panted. "I just… had a bad dream."

Percy gave me a sad smile. "Want to talk about it?"

"I- It was just about …you know." I shuddered thinking about the events that had happened earlier. The feeling of water everywhere, not knowing whether you're breathing in or out; feeling like you're drowning.

"Hey," Percy said. "They won't do the same thing twice. And if they _do_ do anything else with water or drowning, I'll save you." He gave me a cheeky grin. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Percy asked.

"No, just, remember how we had a conversation just like this the other day?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah and then you mocked me by saying you'd call me when you were drowning in the toilet."

I laughed but it quickly turned into a gasp. "The toilet!"

"What?" Percy asked. "What about it?"

I turned to him. "I know how we're going to escape."

~o0o~

 **Welp… hope you like it!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


End file.
